


My Life As A Wannabe Invisible Girlfriend

by KemeBloom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, hanamiya makoto - Freeform, i have no clue what im doing, i tired ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KemeBloom/pseuds/KemeBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey Mortus has been stalking...I mean watching Hanamiya Makoto since Middle School. And now, she mustard up the courage to confess to him. Now, caught in his sparkly web, shit happens.</p><p>Find out what happens and how it all happens! </p><p>I honestly have no clue what to put so yeah that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko no basket!
> 
> I don't own Makoto...Even though I wished I did cuz he's delicious.
> 
> I only own Zoey and the plot! 
> 
> If there's ANY mistakes please tell me in the comments!
> 
> Also, I will always put Zoey's first name first and her last name second. I switch it for when Zoey talks to/about Makoto because its the proper way....If that makes any sense.

I was ready. Ready for my world of invisibility to be breached. Crushed. Utterly destroyed in a matter of a few minutes. I was completely utterly reader.....Well....That's what I kept telling myself.

Taking a deep breath, I clutched my photo album book filled with drawings of my long time crush to my chest as I silently walked to his empty unoccupied desk and left it there before scurrying off. I had left a pink sticky note in the back that practically oozed a love confession.

The rest of the day, I was a jumpy hot mess, expecting  _him_ to come up to my shivering body with a menacing smirk just to brutally reject me in the glory of a thousand watching snickering eyes.

But that never happened.

Why?

Because Im Zoey Mortus. The "Ghost" of Kirisaki Daichi.

Itll be nearly impossible for someone like Hanamiya Makoto to find me.

Or so I thought.


	2. How it Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Makoto finally meet each other...after a long back ground story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to type! I had to write stuff down and order it and stuff. A LOT OF EFFORT WENT INTO THIS! 
> 
> Please be kind and comment. Especially if there's any spelling errors.
> 
> Thank you and ENJOY!!!

When I first came to Japan, it was for my Grandma's funeral. I've never met the woman but apparently she died from a heart attack. My grandpa, at the time, went absolutely nuts. No one could stand him but my mother for she was a very patient person. So, because of this, we had to permanently stay in Japan. I, being around the age of 13 at the time, did not like the sudden change. I was home schooled for my first year in Japan just so I could get use to the new country and learn how to speak, read and write Japanese properly. It took a while to adjust to the Japanese life but I manged somehow which was probably do to my quick learning ability. After a year and a few months, I was ready to actually make friends and experience the school life that Japan brought, I was enrolled to Kirisaki Daiichi Junior High School. I, of course, blended into the back ground even after I introduced myself. No one noticed me. Not a single soul. But, I noticed everyone else and all of their mistakes and secrets. Including Hanamiya Makoto. I watched him rise to the top in basketball only to be crushed by the Generation of Miracles. Something about him was interesting. I wasn't sure if it was my hormones or the fact he's perfect. His proportions are just...magnificent. This may not make sense to those who are not an artist such as myself but I...He was almost like the perfect slice of pizza that you needed after staying up all night playing video games with your friends. If that made sense.

I watched him from afar and noticed a few things over the course of a single year:  
\- Hanamiya loves 100% Chocolate and almost eats it every single day  
\- He hates it when things do not go his way  
\- He's a big mama's boy and always showers her in I love yous  
\- He never mentions his father and seems to become defensive when asked about him  
\- He hates anything that is "pure" if that makes sense  
\- He has multiple faces for multiple people and situations.  
\- If hes not on the court practicing or destroying a team, hes in the library reading a dusty old book  
And lastly, he's never been in a serious relationship of any kind. Each girl he dated, was nothing more than a toy. A form of entertainment to keep his brain sharp and to satisfy his taste for destruction and chaos. It is said that the misery of others taste like honey. And to be completely honest, it was interesting to watch how things between Hanamiya and his toys fall into place. It was almost like watching a good mystery drama show that always twists and turns into the unexpected. These were the scenes that I drew out along with his basketball games, documenting all of them perfectly. It wasn't long before I became accustomed to drawing him that I was able to achieve it without him and those lead to even more beautiful meaningful pieces that I spent only...and hour or two in.

Watching him for a whole year before he went off to be a first year in high school was utterly amazing. Watching his web be put into place perfectly each and every time. Watching his expressions and many faces. I basically spent that year being a stalker. And then I spent the next year recovering from my addiction but I did go to the games to watch him spin his web and break the opposing team. It was utterly breathtaking and he never ceased to amaze me in the slightest. 

Once I stepped into the world of high school, I quickly found him by accident. The addiction that I thought was out of my system reappeared with a vengeance. And like any addict, I caved into my drug and well...drew him some more. Eventually, I noticed that the people that he spent most of his time with were part of his web. Hiroshi Yamazaki aka Alarm Clock. Kazuya Hara aka Bubble. Kojiro Furuhashi aka The Dead Fish. And finally Kentaro Seto aka The Sleeping Beauty. I believe their nicknames suit them well. Don't you agree? Anyways, when I could not think of theme that'll fit Hanamiya in, I drew one of his minions. Kazuya became my second favorite to draw simply because of his hair and his hidden eyes. But unlike Hanamiya, it took me twice as long to finish a simple drawing of the bubble gum eating giant and most of that rage inducing time was spent on his hair. 

To be fair, the whole team are giants to my short stature. Being only 149cm really sucks at times but it had it perks. Especially when I walked around campus when students are suppose to be in class. Or when I hid in the library reading in a corner peacefully. I've hidden in plain sight on so many occasions that it became a part of my life.  
And now, here I am sitting on the roof of the gym. My confession to the Uncrowned King has not been answered for 12 weeks. Well....My confession wasn't really a _I love you so much please marry me_ confession. It was more of a _You haven't noticed me at all and I did all of this in plain sight you baka_ confession. I was sure that would have interested him enough to come find me. But I guess it wasn't. What a pity right?   
At this exact moment, the door to the roof swung open. I ignored it, thinking whoever it is is just going to walk past me and lay down somewhere for a nice long nap. But that wasn't the case. Oh no. The group of people walked straight up to me. I was too busy actually blending Kazuya's hair to notice them at all. 

"Eh, that's actually really good...Why haven't you noticed her before, Hanamiya-san" He said astonished by my work. The only reason why he is a he...is because of how deep his voice is. A small "tch" came from, who I'm guessing, Hanamiya.   
I nearly died right then and there. He found me. And noticed me. Holy crap! But, there was a small problem to this equation. I'm a "Mute" as in I can talk but I only talk to a selected few. Sadly, Hanamiya and his team...are not part of that group. So, all I could do was stare up at them with my big blue eyes astonished that they're here. I bet they didn't expect a short 15 year old girl with crappy long black hair that's pulled loosely in two low pig tails with the lose bits that couldn't reach into it braided up. And as for my bangs.....if you could call the hot mess that...are chopped up and a hazard zone. The only thing I had going for me were my big boobs.


End file.
